Mirrored Shadows
by reitahomoeshi
Summary: One decision, wether Kenshin will go or not. A decision that will change the life of the Kenshingumi. What will happen??? Would Kaoru made a wise decision??? Only time will tell. One hint-K+K...Enjoy.
1. Past

Disclaimers : Okay, nothing to say actually, just that all the Rurouni Kenshin characters don't belong to me. They belong to the uum, well, their respective owners. But, I do own this story and if there's any added character I wanna add later on they will belong to me, 'kay. Now, on to the story.

* * *

**Mirrored Shadows**

by _reita homoeshi_

* * *

"What a beautiful day...," a woman, namely the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, Kamiya Kaoru said to herself. It is indeed, a beautiful day, with bright rays of sunshine peeking through the closed window of the girl's room, with the crisp air of the cool morning gently teasing the sleepyhead to rise and shine. '_Get up! It's a great bright new day! Come and dance in the sun_' they seem to say.

"Hm... I wonder what Kenshin is doing. Maybe he's making breakfast. I might as well get up, or that baka student of mine would rile me up with his annoying pitchy voice. Not to mention his vocabulary. I swear, he comes up with so many new names to call me every day, he would run out of possible combinations one of these days" she thought to herself, chuckling all the while.

"Then again, he does took up Sano's penchant for those foul words. Who knows when he would stop.. Oh well, I'll just wait and see.. Maybe he'll got so frustrated that he'll get his tongue twisted and he'll never insult me again! Mwahahahahahaha...

_A few hours after the inner mumblings of a certain ebony-haired girl..._

"Hey, old hag! Get that lazy of yours out here and practice with me," a spiky haired boy, known to the Kamiya Dojo inhabitants as one Myoujin Yahiko, or fondly called Yahiko-_chan_, shouted aloud from his place at the dojo grounds.

"Grrrr, who are you calling an OLD HAG, kid! Do 200 strokes with your bokken and count aloud, NOW!" the raven haired girl bristled. "And after that, clean the dojo, twice, then dust the Kamiya family shrine until it shines. Done that, help Kenshin with the laundry, and go and buy groceries for tonight's dinner. And don't think of staying over at the Akabeko this night, or I'll let Tsubame watch me beating you up during practice! Hmph, that'll teach you to insult me again." said the raven-haired beauty, a few veins can obviously be seen popping out, anime-style.

All anger vent out to said victim, Kaoru went out to meditate. But, just as she was about to turn a corner, she laid her blue eyes on the all-too-famous Himura Kenshin, who presently was washing the clothes and suddenly, her heart missed a beat.

'He seems too quiet now, for my liking. It's like he doesn't know I'm looking at him, like I didn't exist here. Surely he had noticed me, hadn't he? But, usually, he would just look at me and smiled reassuringly. Oh! How I miss that smile. If only he smiles, I wouldn't be worried at all. He's been acting like this for weeks now. What is he worried of? But, that look, that distant look on his face seems so very familiar. I've seen this expression before, only on another's face. Surely I did not forget about this. Who was it??

Ah, yes! My father! My father just look the same before he went to join the war, almost 15 years ago.

F L A S H B A C K

"Papa, papa, hello, earth to papa, PAPA!!!" a girl, not more than 5 years old called to a man, most probably her father.

"Huh! Oh, Kaoru-chan. What is it, my little tenshi???" he said.

"Didn't you hear me calling, oto-san???" Kaoru said hotly.

"You calling me? I thought I heard someone screaming her lungs off."

"OTO-CHAN" she said threateningly.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry musume-chan. What is it that you want to talk to me, dearest???"

"Nothing. I just want to wipe that look on your face. It scares me, oto-san." said the little girl.

- . -

"There, you're doing it again. Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing, Kaoru-chan, nothing..." With that, the man stood up and went inside.

"Hm, strange. Papa never act like that. Well, I'll just go and search for some flowers. That'll cheer him up," Kaoru thought, happy to do something for her dear father.

_About two hours later_

Little Kaoru was walking happily, with a bundle of flowers in her arms. She was humming, and singing, a look of pure pleasure evident in her bright eyes and her broad smile.

Suddenly, she hears a voice. 'Hm, that sounds like father. I better check it out. So, she crept behind the bushes, scanning for the source of the sound.

But, later, she regretted what she heard...

"Kamiya, you have to go. Our country needs us and we must fight." an unknown man stated.

"I don't know Daisuke. It's a war, I know, and we need to fight, but I don't want to leave Kaoru-chan. I love her too much. She had lost so much so early, and I don't want to hurt her further if...if I can't return...forever. She had lost her mother, Dai, and I don't want her to lose me, too."

"I understand. I have my family too. Do you think that I don't think about them? It is for them that I chose to fight. For them, Kamiya. For a better future for them, in a country where there is no more war for them to face. Not like us today. Think, Kamiya, think. For a better future for Kaoru, you have to make this sacrifice. And I don't think that anything will happen to you. You're a good swordsman, better then I do. I don't think any harm shall come to you. You shall come back, Kamiya. Safely, after all these ended, back to your Kaoru-chan."

"I'll think about this, Daisuke. Later, I will tell you my decision." Koshijirou finally said.

Then, both of them left, going their saperate ways. Leaving in their wake, a child who was happy, who deserved to be happy, feeling miserable. The light went out of her eyes, and she lost the smiling facade.

Kaoru felt like...like...nothing. She felt her body going numb and almost fall down if she is standing, which she is not. She didn't even remember sitting down, or did she fell? She was seated, hiding between the bushes, her young ears picking up all that was said between the two men.

'Papa wants to leave? He wants to leave me? Why??? Why??? WHY???'

That thought haunts her innocent mind, with everything that her father said being replayed over and over again.

_Is something bothering you, oto-chan???_

_"Nothing, Kaoru-chan. Nothing..."_

'So that's why oto-chan is acting like this'

E N D o f F L A S H B A C K

Without her knowing, unconciously, she wiped a tear that trailed along her porcelain-like face. Quickly, she tore her gaze away, refusing to look at Kenshin, who still had that look on his face.

With a sigh, Kaoru started to head back to her room, changing into her training gi and hakama, all thoughts about meditating gone from her mind. 'Training would always make me forger my worries. Alright, Kaoru, let's practice our moves again.'

End Chapter 1

Heh...Heh...Heh...Sorry for the cliffhanger. Or is it really a cliffhanger??? I dunno, you tell me. Well, what do you think about this so far, hm??? If anybody wants to give an idea, of flames, or anything, please click the lil' button just below this, okay. Oh, and I would like you to decide for me if Kenshin should leave, OR Kaoru should leave, okay. I would love it if you review my story, you know.

By the way, if you've read this before, or at least a fic with the same plot or style of writing, do not be alarmed. This is actually my FIRST fic, or should I say, an edited version of my first fic. That fic was written a few years ago, at least 4 to 5 years back and when I read them again now, I just want to make it better. After all, back then I was just fooling around, and my language wasn't very good, therefore, this is actually (or hopefully) a better version of that previous work of mine. )

Please review, ok.. Greatly appreciate your effort.

Oh, and for anybody who are wondering, this would definitely be a K+K and I'll add some action, adventure, humour, and emotions running high and... OOPS, now I'm babbling. Sorry.


	2. Staying... or Leaving

Disclaimers : Standard disclaimers applied.  
  
  
  
Mirrored Shadows  
  
- Chapter 2 - Staying.... or leaving  
  
By : Reita Homoeshi (reita_homoeshi@yahoo.com)  
  
  
  
"Oi, Kenshin. This miso soup is really good, you know. Your cooking is really digestable, unlike 'someone's' I know," the ever so annoying self- claimed Tokyo Samurai said.  
  
  
  
"For once, kid," chuckled Sagara Sanosuke, realising the glare he received from Kaoru and Yahiko, the latter annoyed with the 'kid' remark, "I agree with you. The tanuki's food would make us suffocate in 1 minute at most of the time." Now, if looks could kill, the chicken-head would be dead by now.  
  
  
  
"Hmph! You two, don't you have anything else to do than commenting about my delicious cooking? It IS delicious, isn't it, Kenshin?" Kaoru said.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Kaoru-dono's cooking had improved, de gozaru." Kenshin replied, smiling a little. This said, the 'family' continued eating in silence...  
  
  
  
----in the midnight, Kaoru's room----  
  
  
  
'Why couldn't I sleep? It's not like I'm not tired or so, for god's sake I've been practising pretty hard today, It's ironic, isn't it, I'm tired but I can't sleep. Well, looks like I'm taking the fresh air outside. Maybe then, I could sleep.'  
  
  
  
She walked, silently, careful not to wake anybody up, especially the red- headed rurouni.  
  
  
  
'Kenshin, why are you acting like this? Does the rurouni in you are restless, like the wind that knows no halting? Do you want to be free, to be freed from me? Oh, Kenshin, don't you know how I feel about you?'  
  
  
  
Sighing, she made her way to the roof, where she always went when she is depressed. Suddenly,  
  
  
  
"Kenshin, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?" Kaoru, obviously shocked.  
  
  
  
"Orororo. Kaoru-dono, you've startled me." Kenshin said, a large sweatdrop can be seen at the back of his head.  
  
  
  
"Oh, really. You're telling me that the greatest swordman in whole Japan are startled because a girl is speaking to him. Really, Kenshin, couldn't you sense me coming? You're getting careless, you know."  
  
  
  
"I know that, Kaoru-dono. It's just that I'm thinking about something too deeply that I didn't realise you're here."  
  
  
  
"And what are you thinking about?"  
  
  
  
"."  
  
  
  
"Kenshin, don't give me that look. Surely you can trust me. Or don't you?"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono. I trust you, but..." then, silence engulf them.  
  
  
  
Nothing was said and after a few minutes of silence, Kaoru couldn't take it anymore.  
  
  
  
"Kenshin, do you want to leave?" she softly said.  
  
  
  
"How do.....no, of course not, Kaoru-dono."  
  
  
  
"You don't sound too sure about that." Kaoru said, smiling a little, though only god know how her heart felt. ' I know you wanted to go, Kenshin. Admit it, I won't cry. I promise.' "Tell me the truth, Kenshin. You can't fool me. I've been through too much, I'm not a little girl anymore." Kaoru said bravely. 'Not since Father left me.'  
  
  
  
"Kenshin, I know how you felt, and I wouldn't stop you if you really want to go. I can't stop you, Kenshin. And please tell me truthfully, do you want to leave, Himura Kenshin?" Kaoru said.  
  
  
  
"Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin said, helplessly.  
  
  
  
"Tell me."  
  
  
  
"Yes, I want to go. I want to go wandering again. I wanted to go around Japan, helping people where I can. I want to be a rurouni again. But, Kaoru- dono, I don't want to leave you." Kenshin said, not looking at Kaoru all the while.  
  
  
  
Fighting back the tears that threaten to fall from their prison, Kaoru gained her courage and said, " Kenshin, I won't ask you to stay if you really want to go. I'll let you go, but with one condition,"  
  
  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
  
"Please don't go now. If you please, wait till tomorrow, if that's okay with you."  
  
  
  
"Kaoru-dono, are you sure about this?" Kenshin asked her worriedly.  
  
  
  
"Of course I do." Kaoru said while smiling sweetly. "Oh well, looks like I have to go to sleep now. Keep your promise, okay."  
  
  
  
Then, both of them retire to their respective bedroom.  
  
  
  
----Kaoru's room----  
  
  
  
She just sat at her futon, staring into nothingness. She felt so empty, knowing that tomorrow, her Kenshin would be gone from her life forever. She had thought of how her life had changed since she know Kenshin. Meeting Yahiko, Sanosuke and Megumi, all these had been accomplished while HE is here. Remembering them, she smiles, Yahiko, whom she called an annoying brat, is actually like a little brother to her. Sanosuke, although really likes to free-loading at the dojo, calls her jou-chan, the endearment for a little sister, not like she would mind him as a big brother. And Megumi, that fox, fits her name perfectly, a cunning fox. She chuckled slightly at this. First, she didn't trust Megumi, but bit by bit, the fox had gained her trust, and deep in her heart, Megumi is like a sister to her. A sister that she know wouldn't take her man, although she always show her affection forKenshin. She had always noticed some chemistry going on with the fox and the chicken, though.  
  
  
  
Kenshin had made them met each other, until they bacome a big family, while before she was always alone. Perhaps not directly but still, he has some part in it. She knows that her life had gotten really complicated since Kenshin first stepped into her Kamiya dojo.  
  
  
  
Recalling what she said to Kenshin, she remembers her own conversation with her father, after her poorly timing eavesdrop in the jungle.  
  
  
  
F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*  
  
  
  
"Papa, would you mind me asking something?" Little Kaoru said.  
  
  
  
"Yes, tenshi. What is it?" her father replied.  
  
  
  
"Oto-chan. is it true that...that you want to go to the war?" Kaoru said, slightly quivering.  
  
  
  
"Kaoru-chan, I don't know. I really don't. I'll feel guilty if I leave you alone, but out there, people are fighting for our country. I love you so very much but it seems that it's not fair if I stay here, waiting." Kamiya plainly stated.  
  
  
  
"Papa, I think Uncle Daisuke is right. You should go fight. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. There are many people suffering in the war, and I don't mind being alone for some time when you go, Papa. When all of these is over, I'll be waiting for you, Papa. I'll be waiting for you proudly, knowing that MY father had helped our country." Kaoru said brightly.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure about this, Kaoru-chan? Are you sure you won't blame me, or hate me or......."  
  
  
  
"Papa, stop it. You know I love you. I'll stay with Dr. Genzai if that'll make you satisfied. Dr. Genzai is also like a father to me. I won't feel alone. Plus, I can play with his daughter, Ami everyday. It would be fun." Kaoru said again.  
  
  
  
"Alright, Kaoru-chan. You don't know how much this means to me. I won't fail you, tenshi. I'll come back, okay."  
  
  
  
"I know, oto-chan, I know. I've known you since the day I was born, if you don't remember.  
  
  
  
"Alright, tenshi. Let's go cook some dinner, shall we?" Kamiya said.  
  
  
  
"Hai, oto-chan."  
  
  
  
*E*N*D*F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*  
  
  
  
'And that dinner was the last for me and Oto-chan. I never thought that it would be like that of I would never let him go. And now, it's like history is going to repeat itself. Only that Kenshin didn't say that he is coming back.'  
  
  
  
She didn't sleep a wink that night, thinking about her life and Kenshin, and after a whole night of non-sleep, finally she made a decision. A decision that'll not only change her life, but others as well. A decision that she will tell everybody on breakfast in the morning. With that, she sleep, with a sad smile on her lips...  
  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Authors Note : Well, how bout this??? Hm, nobody tell me wether Kenshin should eave or not, so I've made MY decision. Kenshin shall go, but........... Come on, if Kenshin didn't go, there's not much to be made a story, alright? So, to ensure that this fic would be long enough to rival those of the Great Wall of China (kidding), I'll let Kenshin go.  
  
Still, I'm sorry if I've made you wait for such a slow-moving story, but this shall help later in the story, 'kay? Oh, and don't be mad for all those cliffhangers.  
  
AND, Please review. I would like it very much. PUH-LEEEESEEE.....  
  
Oh, and before I forget, this story take place after the Jinchuu Arc, but Sano DID NOT go away, Megumi IS NOT in Aizu and is still an apprentice to Dr. Genzai. And Dr. Genzai's daughter, Ami is my creation. She's Ayame and Suzume's mom and so so. And please wait for the next chapter, which will be out by next week, I promise. 


	3. Mother!

Mirrored Shadows By : reita_homoeshi  
  
Chapter 3 - Mother?!!  
  
Disclaimers : OH, I'm really really really sorry for getting this story out this late. It's just that I've kinda lose my will to write. But, when I remember my passion of writing, I felt like I've wasted my time far too long. So, very sorry to those who've waited patiently for my story, please accept this. I dedicated this to all fans of Rurouni Kenshin. Now, onwards...  
  
  
  
*****dReAmInG*****  
  
'Where am I? What am I doing here? How did I get here?' Kaoru asks herself. It's very peaceful, the light from the moon illuminating the gentle sway of trees.  
  
'I'm in a forest. But, somehow it looks familiar..... Wait a minute, this is the place. The place where Mother leaves me.'  
  
And suddenly, she was there, and she was helding out her hand. Willing it to be accepted. Like a child, Kaoru held out her hand, wanting to touch her, to fell her comforting present around her...  
  
*****eNd DrEaM*****  
  
Kaoru woke up with a start. "What was that all about? Why, after ten years did my mother appear again? " She recall the time, when she dreams the exact dream. At that time, they were the happiest family. Nothing could tear them apart. Until one day, one night, she dreamed about her Mother. She was standing there, her face showing nothing, but one thing that she vaguely remembered was her long tresses being done in travelling ways, and she's wearing men's clothing. Like a samurai's. And when she woke up... her dearest Mother was gone.  
  
She did ask her Father, but he reveals nothing. He only said that, "Your Mother got some unsettled business, so she must go away. Maybe one day, she'll come back, maybe not. But, tenshi, please know that she will always love you, for you're her daughter."  
  
She never understand what made her mother go away, and that remains a mystery even until now. And, that dream, what does it means?  
  
She spent a few minutes pondering about her life, and she remembered what she had to do today. Remembering that, she felt her uneasiness. Should she do it???  
  
-30 minutes later-  
  
Kaoru was dressed with her practising gear. She decided to go for her morning exercises. Then, she heard Kenshin's voice, calling for them to have their breakfast. 'Oh, Kenshin. How can I let you go? But, if that would make you happy, then I guess that it's better this way...'  
  
-while they were eating-  
  
It was a normal breakfast. Sanosuke and Yahiko were bickering as usual, Kenshin was oroing in the background, and Kaoru was sipping her tea quietly. She was deeply thinking, and was driving attention from the males around her.  
  
"Did busu lost her tongue or sumthin'. She sure is quiet." said Yahiko. Sano decided that he would not miss out. "Someone wake up at the wrong side of their bed today. No wonder she's..."  
  
"Would you all please quiet. I need to tell something to all of you." Kaoru said, finally. She began to muster her courage and prepared for what she's going to say. A decision that'll change her life.  
  
"First of all, I want to ask you, Kenshin. Are you feeling restless here, living with me in this dojo? Please tell me the truth." Kaoru asks.  
  
"What do you mean, Kaoru-dono. I feel alright," Kenshin answered, but traces of doubt could be seen in his eyes, before it disappears completely.  
  
"Yeah, like doing laundries everyday, cooking like an onna and doing chores everyday," interrupted Sanosuke. Snickers could be heard from Yahiko but it stopped when he look at the young girls face. Kaoru's face are showing pain and sorrow, both are enough to shut the student's mouth.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry, Kaoru. We don't mean it. We thought you're just joking." the chicken head and the boy claimed, while at the same time, Kenshin was trying to change the subject, to no avail.  
  
"I know you don't mean it, but please listen to what I'm going to say. Kenshin, I think it's time for you to continuie your journey. It's been a long time now, and I'm sure you're bored out of your skull. Let me finish," Kaoru said before Kenshin can say anything. "I understand that you're restless and I know you don't want to leave because of my safety, but believe me, no one would hurt me. So please Kenshin, return to your rurouni ways. I won't stop you." she said, while forcing her tears not to fall. She must show that she's not weak.  
  
After taking a deep breath, she said to Kenshin, "Do you agree?" Kenshin looks like he's going to refuse, but after a long time, he finally bows his head, indicating his approval.  
  
Kaoru felt her heart shatters, but she summons more of her courage and begin again. "Yahiko, I want you to go with Kenshin. Your lessons with me has come to an end, and now I want you to practice it on your own. If it do not trouble you, Kenshin, I would like you to bring him with you, considering the fact that he would follow you even if you don't let him." Yahiko listens to this and was overjoyed that he would travel with the very man that saved him years before. The one whom he respects, and that make him very happy.  
  
Kaoru sees this reaction, and felt a tinge of hurt for he did not seem too sad to leave her, but at the same time, she knows that it is the right thing for her student. It is HER student, yet she's no more then just an assistant teacher. But, with all her heart, she knows that Yahiko shall learn more on the road, literally than staying with her at the dojo.  
  
Then, she turns to the last person. The person that she sees as a brother, an older one, just as Yahiko being the younger. 'Even though he probably sees me as a stupid boyishly looking girl, compared to Megumi- san.'  
  
"Sanosuke, you are also a fighter. So, I think it would do you good if you follow them." Kaoru ended.  
  
"What! Are you trying to kick me out or something? I thought you loved me." Sano said, his voice sounded with mock hurt. "Oh well, I'll go with them." the chicken head said, not managing to hide his delight from the grieving lady in front of him.  
  
"Thank you, everyone, for being here with me. I've grown much this past year, and I've learn many things too. Now you are free to go. Don't worry about me," she said, her eyes showing nothing of the burning turmoil in her poor heart.  
  
Kaoru felt the gaze of the wonderful rurouni on her, as she stood up to wash the dishes. "Take anything you want from your room, Kenshin. You can go after this, OK." smiling, she said.  
  
  
  
*****an hour later*****  
  
"Good bye, Kaoru. Don't forget us, will ya." Yahiko shouted, waving to the lone girl at the front gate. Kaoru praised herself for not letting a single tear fall at their departance.  
  
"Take care, everyone and don't fight each other too much, okay." Kaoru said, while waving her hand at the three most important men in her life.  
  
Kaoru continued waving and smiling until their forms are no longer visible to her human eyes. 'Good bye. I will always remember all of you. Especially you, Himura Kenshin. No man could ever steal my heart like you did, so no one shall have it. Goodbye.'  
  
She walks slowly towards the dojo feeling empty. 'What would it be without them? Well, I'll just wait and see. I've always been alone before. Why should be different this time?' she said to herself. Walking with a grace that she never know existed, her hair billowing in the gentle morning breeze, so much like her mother a very long time ago...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~eNd Of ChApTeR 3~ {09/10/2002, 4:12:25 PM}  
  
Auther's babbling:  
  
-Sooo, how did it go? Is it good, is it bad? Review. Oh, and one other thing,in this story, Kaoru is 18 years old. Her mother left her when she was 8, and her father died when she was 10. If it clashes with the facts, please bear with me, kay, because I'm too lazy to change it. If anybody is asking, please understand that I don't know anything about Kaoru's mother so, this character I design with my own imagination. Believe me, her mother shall play a big part in this story, and you shall know her true identity soon. Review, kay..... 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMERS : Rurouni Kenshin DOES NOT belong to me, but it belongs to the wonderful people who obviously owns it, so, don't sue me! I'm just 'borrowing' the characters for my story, so please understand..

Millions of thanks to those who had reviewed, even though it's been like, ages ago, but this comes from my heart. So, to :

roxxy

D-Chan3

agaxris

A.

SSJKakarott

cher

RL

Elenaria

wickedtigerlily

Ella

macy

Kate

Crystal Okamino

THANKS A BUNCH! Love u guys..

MIRRORED SHADOWS

Chapter 4 : INTERLUDE

by : ReiTaHomOeShi

"You can't leave Kaoru like this, Keiko. It's not right! She's too young! She needs you! She needs her mother! Keiko, please reconsider!" Koshijirou pleaded with his wife. "Whatever happens, we'll go through it together. We always did! What is different this time, huh Keiko? They have always been after us, but that never stopped us before. That NEVER separate us before! Why NOW! WHY?" rambled the grief-stricken man..

"They are willing to resort to murder, Koshijirou! MURDER! Do you think that I would forgive myself if anything happens to you or Kaoru-chan! NO! I WON'T! I love you both too much! It's me that they want, not you, not Kaoru. If I'm gone, both of you will be safe.. And I'm willing to sacrifice myuself so that you and OUR daughter will survive... I love you too much..." Keiko said, her last words barely a whisper. "I made this mistake, Koshijirou. And they won't forgive me, I admit that. IT IS my responsibility to"

"To WHAT, Keiko? WHAT! You NEVER told me about it, only that they're after you.. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, but,"

"But what? Or is this marriage a MISTAKE for you, huh? Am I YOUR mistake? Or is Kaoru YOUR mistake? Or is it the both of us? Do you hate us so much that you don't want anything to do with us anymore? Is that 'friends' of yours THAT important?"

"NO! It's not like that, Koshijirou. I LOVE YOU! AND I LOVE KAORU! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER, FOR GOD'S SAKE, WHY DON"T YOU UNDERSTAND! Don't you even listen to anything that I said? They are going to murder US, anata. You, me, Kaoru, our lives mean nothing to them! And I'd rather DIE than let that happen to our family. Both of you means so much to me, I can't bear the thought of living without you," and before Koshijirou could interrupt, Keiko kissed his lips, with all passion and love she felt for him, and their daughter, hoping against all hope that HE would understand. 'I love you, forever and for always.. Please remember that, and remember me in your dreams, remember all the good times we shared and go through together.'

"I promise that I will return, anata. Maybe not soon, but I will.. I promise." Keiko said, her mesmerizing eyes shining with tears, when breaking the contact. "I love you and Kaoru. Please take care of her. Promise me!" she said, urgentcy evident in her voice.

"I promise, koishii.. I will take care of our family, and I'll wait for your return." Koshijirou said, his voice strained under the weight of everything that has happened. "Come, see Kaoru for the last time before you went away." that said, both of them make their way to their daughter's room.

The ethereal glow of the moon that peaks through the open windows of Kaoru's room shines upon the young girl's outline. Her sleeping form shows her sereneness of her slumber. And from the shoji door, Keiko and Koshijirou gaze tenderly at their pride and joy. 'You are strong, Kaoru-chan. Your spirit are full of fire, and I know whatever happens, things good and bad, you will go through it with a smiling face. Never give up, my angel, even in the face of difficulties, be strong. I WILL COME BACK! Wait for me...' With that, Keiko kissed her daughter's forehead. Imprinting her face in her mind's eye forever, she turns to her husband. "It is time, anata. Remember your promise.."

"I understand. Take care of yourself, and please remember your promise to me." The usually strong man said to his beloved wife with tears in his eyes.

"I know. Sayonara.." With that, Keiko Kamiya, with her long tresses being done in travelling ways, and wearing men's clothing left her family, her home and her most precious daughter, to pursue her 'secret mission'. And with that, Kaoru Kamiya loses her mother, which triggers the never-ending circle of pain and happiness, love and hate, and life and death.

eNd Of ChApTeR 4 23/06/2005, 10:47:23

AUTHOR'S RAMBLINGS :

It's been 3 long years since I had updated this. I know, I know. It's been hectic, and my life had spiralled out of control, literally. Well, that's common for teenagers my age, don't you agree? Always having problems and reevaluating his/her piorities in life, and I swear, that's what I've been doing all this while, besides reading tons and tons of fanfics and going out with ma friends and such, but thats another story. Anyway, I have been reading my old fanfic (this one, obviously) and it suddenly made me realize what I've been missing. So, this is the new chapter which I had just finished writing. ENJOY!

PS : I won't promise anything, just that I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. Anyway, if you want to flame me of criticize me or even praise me (I wish!), feel free to click the reviews button. Or you can email me at really look forward to constructing reviews from YOU all. It's a way to improve my writings, you know.. So, ja ne.


End file.
